To make printing unevenness at joint portions less obvious in a printing apparatus, it has been proposed to complicate the printing positions (refer to, for example, patent document 1). Or to reduce concentration unevenness of black streak or the like, a method of controlling the quantity of ink is known (refer to, for example, patent document 2). Other ink jet recording apparatus is known for suppressing decline of image quality due to joining streaks in the boundary of a band and other band by a process of decimating dots or printing in duplicate (refer to, for example, patent document 3). Further, to make joints less obvious, a recording method is known to duplicate lines, and to record the recording density of the duplicate lines at a lower density than other non-duplicate lines (refer to, for example, patent document 4). Other printer is known to prevent banding by printing obliquely (refer to, for example, patent document 5).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-34017    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-200745    Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238935    Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-99550    Patent document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-52595